charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Good Deeds Department
Return to ➽ ➽ Timed Event Quests ' ---- '• Game Update July 31, 2018 • • There are big changes regarding the Good Deeds Department! • The GDD & Trading Tower are permanent features in the game ---- Introduction= Trading Tower __NOEDITSECTION__ New Requirements *The Level requirement for GDD has been reduced to L15+ *Here is how it works: **You will receive Quest: Wheeler-Dealer, complete this quest to receive Quest: Rockefeller Shmoo, this will allow you to use the Spell reward from the first quest to transform your Palantir into the Trading Tower. (See "Quest Info" tab for detailed quest information) *If you cannot find the Palantir on your land use the land search feature *Once the Trading Tower is on your land you will receive Quest: The Kindliest Enchanter (scroll down for more info) *The Trading Tower is now the GDD Token Store. This is where you can buy Dawn & Twilight Keys and any items sold for Good Deed Tokens. *I am told eventually it will also hold Timed Quest items we purchase with quest currency *I am also told there will be many things added to the TT that we can purchase for Tokens in the future. ---- Good Deeds Department __NOEDITSECTION__ At Level 15: *You may now purchase the Good Deeds Department from the Store > Structures tab for 9,000c :: *Place the GDD on your land and build it. :: GDDBV2.JPG|GDD Build Requirements *After transforming your Palantir to the Trading Tower you will get a Quest: The Kindliest Enchanter *Complete the Kindliest Enchanter and you will then begin to receive Tasks from the GDD. *You will also have Quest: Good Deeds *The "Good Deeds" quest must be completed before you can buy any of the new shoreline expansions *See tab: "Quest Info" above for detailed quest information |-|Quest Info= *Trading Tower Quests: TradeTowerQ1.png|Reward = Spell that Transforms Palantir into Trading Tower TradeTowerQ2.png|If you can't find the Palantir do a search on your land for it ---- *GDD Quests *Note: The Kindliest Enchanter quest may not show up immediately KindliestEnchanterV2.png GoodDeedsV2.png|No more "Love Potions!!" ---- Tasks __NOEDITSECTION__ Task Info *Everyday at Reset • 5pm EDT / 11pm CEST • You will receive new tasks from your GDD Sometimes the GDD is in ZZZzz mode and requires you to click on something in the game, like a Mana source or house in order to wake it up. If that does not work just reload and it should awaken. :: *Once you complete a task you will see a green circle around the task showing it is complete, click that to get your task reward **Note: This individual task reward is separate from the Chest Rewards and will add to your daily total of earned tokens. :: |-|Earning Tokens= *There are 4 tiers of Tasks and Reward Chests. **Tier 1 = 3 tasks **Tier 2 = 4 tasks **Tier 3 = 4 tasks **Tier 4 = 5 tasks *Each individual task will give a token reward, this is usually somewhere between 8 - 15 tokens *The tasks in each tier increase in difficulty and payout as you gain levels. So a L15 player will have much easier tasks and a smaller reward then a L101 player. **Level 15+ complete 1 tier of Tasks and receive (1) Reward Chest **Level 25+ complete 2 tiers of Tasks and receive (2) Reward Chests **Level 40+ complete 3 tiers of Tasks and receive (3) Reward Chests **Level 60+ complete all 4 tiers of Tasks and receive (4) Reward Chests *You will receive the Reward Chests for a tier only if you complete all the tasks for that tier. *'NOTE: If you cannot complete all the tasks, you will be given your earned Chest Rewards at reset when the next set of Daily Missions begin.' *Reward Chests are always the same. GDDTier1ChestReward.png|Tier 1 Chest Reward GDDTier2ChestReward.png|Tier 2 Chest Reward GDDTier3ChestReward.png|Tier 3 Chest Reward GDDTier4ChestReward.png|Tier 4 Chest Reward *If you complete all tasks in every tier and receive all 4 chests - this is what the end chest reward will be: *'Keep in mind, the 212 tokens combined with the 8 - 15 Tokens you earn from completing each separate task will give you a daily total of around 400 - 440 tokens each day at level 101 (Less at lower levels)' |-|Tips= Do not spend Rubies on items you can craft!! *Craft Tulips in the Greenhouse > Page 2 **Note: You will ONLY Get the Tulip tasks if you have the Lazy Spot on your land :: *Craft Belladonna in the Laboratory *Craft "Wooden Bucket" in the Laboratory > last page *Craft Clockwork Groundhogs in the Wonder Workshop **Note: You will only get tasks asking for Clockwork Groundhogs if you have the Weather Station on your land ---- How to be a good Task Neighbor! * Make a space to have things for your Neighbors tasks. All the things you need from neighbors they need from you! *'Especially:' ** Live and dead crops (The new Cactus Crops last 168 hours! Perfect for this) ** 5 of each ground spawn (and free Shmoos! for clearing!) * Have your Shops ready to be collected * If you need help with something, use your billboard, we get quarters for completing tasks, use them! And set it right next to what you need help with! Don't make your neighbor have to search for things to help you. * Our Help thread is amazing. We have group members that are always on it helping neighbors or adding new neighbors to help them too! If you need help, use it! You will simply be AMAZED at how quickly you get the help you need. * Likewise - while waiting on crops or buildings, pop into our group Help thread and help a few people out. You can just spend 5 minutes, help a few and be on your way. It's MUCH appreciated. So, please donate a few minutes of your time when you can. * When you visit a Neighbor to water dead crops for your task - WATER ONLY! Do not harvest them too!! * And lastly, a direct quote from our beloved Myra: "For the love of all that is Kaya, have your Fairy Dwelling ready for nebs to collect from!" << Yes, please! How to make your tasks easier: * Have 12 each of Poppies & Pumpkins withered on your land. Then when you get the task asking you to harvest them, you will have them ready to go! (At level 101 the most we are asked is to harvest 12 - at lower levels it will be fewer) * Use the dead Poppies or Pumpkins as the dead crops you leave for neighbors - this way if you get them for a task, you can accept 1 neighbor already watering them - that will save you 5 watering cans! * If you aren't yet a Resource Angel - now is the time to become one. This means your buildings are ready to be collected - which helps you and your neighbors! * Don't feel like you have to complete every task. If something is too hard, requires too many resources or you feel is outrageous (Looking at you Kaya wanting Glass x4!!) Then just ignore it. These tasks are permanent, there is no huge rush, do what you like and ignore others. You will get the tokens you need before long. * When visiting neighbors use the "Quest Tracker" to find things you need. Having trouble finding Fairy Dwellings? Use the Quest Tracker! (QT) It will take you right to what you need. *'Note:' it doesn't differentiate between live and dead crops yet but we're hoping they fix that for us. However, this is another good reason to keep your live and dead crops near each other, so when a neighbor uses the QT they can easily find what they need. * Have a good tip to add to these? Please share in comments! Category:Timed Event Quests Category:Daily Quests Category:Buildings Category:Good Deeds Department Category:GDD